The Mist
by Obsidian Eyes
Summary: I've been wanting to read a Sev/Harry meets a James and Lily Fic and couldnt find one. So I decided to write one myself.
1. Default Chapter

Severus Snape got himself wearily to his feet, his robes tatty and showing signs of the days battle. He surveyed the grounds of Hogwarts. His eyes seeing fallen comrades and once friends that were now enemies. The grass that was only green in small patches few and far between. The rest of the grass was different shades of red, brown and black.  
  
He looked around searching for Harry Potter and spotted him dueling with Voldermort near the edge of the forbidden forest. He took in the slump of the Gryffindors shoulder, and watched as the two combatants shot hexes at each other. He started making his way towards Harry blasting hexes and curses at the Dark lord's followers that were foolish enough to go up against him.   
  
He noticed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin battling with Death eaters close to where Harry and Voldermort was battling. They were back to back covering each other as he watched he saw Black finish with his opponent do a quick sweep too see if there were and more death eaters to fight with. notice there wasn't and turn to help Lupin. He reached them just as the finished with the last of the Dark lord's followers.  
  
The three men looked at each other taking in each others injuries and weariness, after taking a quick silent inventory of each other they all turned towards the seventeen year old man battling with this century's darkest wizard. Remus straightened up took a deep breath and calmly started walking towards Harry. "Let's go help Harry."  
  
As they reached Harry they noticed he was looking tired, He had been battling with Voldermort for about an hour. The battle had taken its toll on him. Harry's robes were in a similar state as Severus's. His left arm was being held close to his body and he had blood running down his chest from a wound in his shoulder. He looked towards Voldermort; he was looking as tired as Harry, and also looked even more injured.   
  
"Well Potter. It looks like we are both going to lose today." Voldermort pointed his wand at Harry and whispered an incantation and a grey swirly mist sprang from his wand.  
  
He then heard Harry's voice shouting a complicated curse that Harry had been working on, and a purple beam erupted out of Harry's wand and sped towards Voldermort. Harry fell to his knees too tired to think about dodging the curse. As the swirly grey beam came towards Harry from Voldermort, The three older men never having seen that coloured curse before he started running towards Harry to push him out of the way.   
  
They reached Harry at the same time as the curse and all three men, as well as Harry ended up being caught in the effects of the curse.   
  
"Grab hold of each other doesn't let go." Shouted Snape as he hauled Harry to his feet and clutched at Harry's arm. Sirius grabbed hold of Harry and Remus and held tightly to their hands.  
  
It felt like they were caught in a thick cloud of icy fog. Breathing became hard as if they could not get enough oxygen into their lungs. Severus's Head whipped around looking at the fog and noticed it was thinner in a place to his right. He started moving towards the place dragging Harry with him. Harry looked up and noticed the thin spot and walked a bit faster. Sirius and Remus followed trusting Snape's instincts even if they didn't like the man.  
  
The four men moved slowly through the cloud, they felt like they were walking in slow motion. Black spots started appearing in front of their eyes, as their breathing got ragged. They all carried on walking and noticed the cloud had started thinning out even more, this spurred them on and they were able to walk faster.  
  
Once they were out of the cloud they collapsed to the ground heaving, desperately trying to get air into their starving lungs. "W wh what the hell was that?" Gasped out Sirius as soon as he was able to.  
  
"I have never seen any curse jinx or hex like that before." Severus replied "What about you Lupin?"  
  
"Me either." Remus looked towards Harry who was swaying with tiredness "Harry how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. I would really like to sleep for a week or two though." Harry's mouth quirked up in a small smile towards his second godfather.  
  
Severus slowly got to his feet and held out a hand to Harry. He helped Harry up while Sirius and Remus helped each other up.  
  
The group started to walk slowly towards the school. Their bodies aching with tiredness and injuries, the heads bowed looking at the ground. Harry was leaning heavily on Severus, an injured leg just making it known now that he was not fighting anymore.  
  
All of a sudden Harry stopped walking "Uhm guys there is something wrong."   
  
The older three stopped and looked around and slowly took in the grounds of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. They all could see what Harry meant. There was something very wrong with the picture in front of them. There were no bodies of dead comrades and death eaters. The grounds looked exactly how they did yesterday, before Voldermort attacked the castle.  
"I'll ask again. What the hell happened here?" Asked Sirius and he gazed at the green grass that had no scorch marks from curses that had been dodged or aimed badly. They all noticed Hagrid's Hut was still standing.   
  
"I saw Hagrid's Hut collapsing this morning at the beginning of the battle." Said Remus as he stared in wonder at the hut.  
  
"Come on," Said Snape ignoring Remus's observation "I think we had better go see the Headmaster." And not looking back at the others he started moving away, taking Harry with him.  
  
Sirius noticed this "You can let go Harry now. Don't you think?"   
  
Instead of answering Snape held Harry closer and quickened his pace a bit  
  
Harry shot his godfather a glare and willingly went with Severus, leaning in closer and closer to him.  
Remus grabbed hold of Sirius's hand and pulled him after the two. "Sirius you are an idiot." He remarked and followed Harry and Snape up to the castle.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
As the group slowly made its way to the castle, Harry realized that his head felt differently. "My head feels funny." He told Severus quietly.   
  
Severus immediately stopped and turned to Harry still not letting go of him. "What do you mean? Funny how?"  
  
"It feels lighter somehow. It's hard to explain." Replied Harry.  
  
Sev just carried on looking at Harry. Slowly one of his eyebrows quirked up and Harry knew that look, so he searched his tired mind for a way to explain.  
  
"It feels like a pressure I didn't know I had has been removed."   
  
Severus thought for a bit then pulled the sleeve of his robe slowly back. There on his arm where the dark mark was supposed to be was unblemished. He realized then that his arm had hurt pretty badly when they were in the grey swirly mist, but seeing as he was trying to escape the mist that he hadn't had time to register the fact.  
  
Sirius and Remus caught up with pair. "What's going on" Asked Remus?  
  
"Harry's head felt funny, and as he explained the feeling to me, I realized that while we were in the mist that my arm had hurt." Replied Severus. "My dark mark has disappeared and Harry said his head felt lighter so I am assuming that He either managed to kill Voldermort or we are in a place where Voldermort doesn't exist."  
  
Sirius immediately turned to Harry concerned "How you feeling Kiddo?" His eyes raking over his tired godsons features.  
  
"I'll be fine after a couple of week's sleep, and a small trip to see Poppy. She's going to kill me." Harry moaned to the other men. "End of last year she warned me that she didn't want to see me in her infirmary for at least a month, She isn't going to like it that I am a couple of weeks early."  
  
At the end of Harry's sixth year he had once again been in the infirmary. And he still maintained that it wasn't his fault. He had just caught the snitch in the final of the Quidditch Cup Match. Gryffindor had won of course but Draco Malfoy in a fit of temper had snatched a bat off one of his team's beaters and hit a bludger towards Harry. The bludger had hit Harry on his back and he'd fallen fifty feet off his broomstick,  
  
Luckily Severus had been able to slow Harry's fall down a bit but hadn't managed to stop it. Harry had received a bang on his head and had been unconscious in the infirmary overnight and once he had woke up Madame Pomfrey had kept him a further Twenty four hours just to be safe. As he was about to leave she had told him to call her poppy and had given him his warning  
  
Harry continued to walk towards the castle pulling Severus with him. The other men quickly followed and caught up with them.  
  
They reached the door and Severus turned to the other three men "I know we all need to go to the infirmary but I think we should go and see The Headmaster first. I am a bit concerned that Hagrid's hut is there and there is no sign of the battle, so I think that we should go and find him and see what's happened."  
  
The other three men agreed and stepped through the great oak door.  
  
They slowly made their way through the school, hearing children practicing their magic as the passed the classrooms. They slowly walked to the stone gargoyle that was the entranceway to Albus Dumbledor's office and began to reel off the names of sweets.  
  
"Flying Whizbeez's."  
  
"Chocolate Frogs."  
  
"Bertie Botts every flavour beans."  
  
Remus decided to go for the Headmaster's favourite sweet. "Lemon Drop."  
  
The stone gargoyle sprung to the side and the four men slowly made their way up the moving spiral staircase. They reached the top and Sirius who had reached the door to the office first knocked and waited to be admitted entrance.   
  
They soon heard the Headmasters voice call for them to come in and they all walked into the office wondering what they would find.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Albus Dumbledor looked at the four men that walked into his office. The twinkle in his bright blue eyes dimming slightly. He observed the tired and battered appearance of all of them. He quickly conjured four chairs and motioned for them to sit down. As they made their way to the chairs the youngest one stopped.  
  
The youngest one in Hogwarts robes with a Gryffindor Patch and what looked like a Head Boys Prefect badge and a Quidditch Captains badge, changed directions and made his way to the phoenix that was sitting on his perch, watching the young man.  
  
"Hey Fawkes." He said quietly. His hand reached out and slowly caressed the phoenix's head. Fawkes trilled in reply.  
  
Albus's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as this strange young man that he had never seen before knew his phoenix's name and that the phoenix had allowed a stranger to touch him,  
  
Harry then turned and walked over to the last chair noticing that Remus had managed to keep Sirius and Severus to the end chairs, making sure that Harry and Remus was in between the two older men. He smirked slightly at Remus and sat tiredly in the last chair slumping down in his exhaustion.   
  
All four older men looked at Harry, three of the gazes were worried and the fourth was a mixture of inquisitiveness and worry, with a small dose of suspicion thrown in as well.  
  
Fawkes trilled again and took to the air he flew once around the room then landed on Harry's shoulder and sang a few notes of the 'Phoenix Song'. The four tired men brightened up immediately. Harry reached up and stroked the phoenix again. "Thanks Fawkes, I needed that." Harry told Fawkes. The phoenix trilled again and returned to his perch.  
  
While the group had been watching the phoenix and Harry, Albus had been watching the strangers. He cleared his throat, four pairs of eyes swung towards him. "Now, how can I help your for gentlemen?" He Asked.  
  
He looked as four men, as they all blinked a couple of times at him, before Severus asked "Headmaster do you recognize us?"  
  
Albus looked carefully at the four men trying to look under the dirt and grime and brief recognition lit in his eyes. "You are all vaguely familiar but I cannot say for sure. Why don't you tell me your names?"  
  
The four strangers looked at each other and then the man on the other end replied.  
  
"Headmaster. I am Sirius Orion Black." Albus's eyebrows went up a notch and the twinkle dimmed a bit more. He turned to the man next to Sirius.  
  
"Remus Jacob Lupin." Replied Remus. The eyebrows went a bit higher and twinkle dimmed a bit more.  
  
"Severus Alexis Snape." Stated Severus.  
  
Albus's eyes swung to youngest of the strange group waiting for him to reply.  
  
The youngest one looked him straight in the eye. Emerald green eyes locked with blue.  
  
"And I am Harry James Potter." The twinkle disappeared completely and raised eyebrows returned to their normal position as Albus looked at the four men.  
  
"Now would you like to try that again?" He said "you couldn't be any of those people as they are all dead." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As this Fic is unbetad all mistakes are mine.  
  
Here is a longer chapter the some reviewers asked for.  
  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews so far. and for -us question replies  
I can now receive anonymous replies. Thank you for pointing that out,  
On with the show  
  
********************************************  
"Now would you like to try that again?" He said "you couldn't be any of those people as they are all dead.  
Chapter 3  
The four strangers looked stunned for a few moments before rapidly turning their heads and looking at each other.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledor then turned to Severus "Sev, What does he mean we are all dead?" He looked back at Dumbledor "What do you mean we are all dead. We all talked to you just this morning." His voice getting higher as he started to panic  
  
Severus was just about to answer when Sirius jumped in "Hey Kiddo, Calm down. We will sort this out,"  
  
Harry turned to Sirius His panicking stopped as soon as it started. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. It's been a bad day and I think it's going to get worse before it gets better." He slumped back into the chair weariness and pain etched onto his face, before he pulled himself up and erased all signs of fatigue. Hoping the older men hadn't noticed so they could get this mess sorted out. Unluckily for him both Remus and Severus had caught his look.  
  
Before anyone could say something Severus's black eyes locked with the headmasters. "Sir before anything else can be said, could you please have a Medi-witch or wizard to check Harry's injuries."  
  
Albus looked at the younger man and considered this request before turning to his fire. He took a small box from the mantelpiece and threw the powder into the fire calling as he did this "Poppy Pomfreys office."   
  
A couple of seconds later and Madame Pomfrey's head appeared in the fire. "Yes Albus, What can I do for you?" She enquired.  
  
"Poppy could you please come to my office and please bring some supplies with you. I think you will need some burn salve, pain killing potion and various other broad band potions." He replied.  
  
Albus turned to look at the quartet. "Now Let's begin again with you names. Shall we?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledor, I am really Harry Potter and these three are who they say are. And we did all talk to you this morning before the battle."  
  
"Battle. What battle? There hasn't been a battle." Said the Headmaster.  
  
"Headmaster, That's one of things we don't understand. Voldermort attacked this morning we had been fighting for a couple of hours when Harry and Voldermort began their duel. They fought for about an hour before us three managed to make our way to them. Just as we got to them Harry managed to cast the 'Complete mortis' spell at Voldermort." Answered Severus  
  
Remus continued the dialogue "Voldermort cast a spell that none of us have seen before. We were all engulfed in a swirly grey mist. It felt like we were walking through molasses, and was very hard to breathe. Severus noticed a thinner patch in the mist and we made our weary towards it."  
  
"Once we escaped from the mist Harry noticed that there were no signs of the battle. So instead of going straight to the infirmary, we came straight here instead." Finished Sirius.  
  
Albus looked thoughtfully at the four. Pondering on their words.  
  
"Professor, Uhm how did we die?" Harry couldn't resist asking. The other three men stiffened up not knowing whether they wanted that question answered.  
  
"Harry James Potter died as a baby." Replied Professor Dumbledor.  
  
The group thought for a moment. "It wouldn't happen to have been on October the 31st 1981 at Godrics Hollow? Would it?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes it was. Everyone knows that." Said Albus.  
  
"Shit!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Harry. Language." Sirius chastised.  
  
"Padfoot, I've heard worse out of your mouth. Listening to you has broadened my vocabulary." Smirked Harry. Severus snorted; Remus smiled a small smile. Even Albus smiled a little.  
  
Sirius opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before he gave in and smiled at his godson. "Harry do as I say not as I do." He finally said  
  
Severus couldn't resist. "Black the landed guppy look looks well on you. You should try it more often,"  
  
"You slimy git... " started Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, Severus, Will you two behave now is not the time or the place for this." Chastised Remus  
  
"He started it." Replied Sirius childishly and he flopped back into his chair sulking.  
  
Harry and Remus looked at each other and burst out laughing at Sirius's antics.  
  
Severus turned back to Professor Dumbledor. "I don't know how we can prove that we are who we say we are. I will take Veritaserum if you wish. I would rather not have Harry take it, as he is only seventeen. Beyond that I don't know what else we can do."  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other; Sirius gave a slight nod. "We both are willing to take it as well."  
  
"I am also willing to take Veritaserum." Chimed in Harry. Three Heads whipped round and glared at him. "But I don't think these three will allow it. If anyone can think of another way I can help Please let me know." He finished.  
  
"We'll think about it." Said Sirius noncommittally  
  
They all looked back at Dumbledore who seemed to be weighing the words up. "I think that is a good idea and if you are willing that will make it easier. There is a weaker version of the truth serum that can be used or maybe a truth charm." He looked at the four across his desk for agreement and got four nods agreeing to his proposal.  
  
"Now I am willing to call you by the names you introduced yourselves with, but at the moment I cannot have you interacting with any one else in the school until we found out the truth. And then we are going to have to talk again as you four are going to come as a bit of a shock to everyone."  
  
The four men agreed to the headmaster's demands just as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." called Albus and Poppy Pomfrey bustled into the office carrying a tray of potion bottles and vials.  
  
Madame Pomfrey placed the tray on a small coffee table that was off to one side of the office there was a low high backed padded chair drawn up next to it.  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned to the four strangers, and took a quick visual diagnosis of their injuries and decided that the youngest was in the most need of her ministrations. She looked at Harry; "you're up first young man. Can you make it to this chair?"   
  
"Yes I can, call me Harry." Replied Harry as he got up and slowly made his way over to the chair. Halfway there he stumbled a bit and Madame Pomfrey caught him and finished guiding him to the chair. He sat down heavily and let out a long breath.  
  
The Medi-witch withdrew her wand and started a scan. She started from the top of his head and slowly started moving down his Harry's body. Her wand hovered over his shoulder wound and she harrumphed and then continued down his body. Ever so often her wand hovered over an injury and there would either be a soft harrumph or a tut.  
  
Harry thought it funniest when Poppy's eyebrows would meet in the middle of her forehead and her lips screw up into a small tight circle, He had to look resolutely at Severus to stop himself from snickering at that face.  
  
"Professor Dumbledor, Sir this young man needs to be in the infirmary. His worst injury is the shoulder wound; He has lost a lot of blood from this wound. The same arm is suffering from a broken wrist."  
  
Harry looked down at his wrist and noticed for the first time that it was broken. He glanced at the older wizards that he had been in this morning's battle with. All three were glaring at him. "I didn't know," he told them before they could say something.  
  
Poppy ignored them all and carried on listing Harry's injuries to The Headmaster. "He is mentally physically and magically exhausted. He is suffering the effects from numerous curses. I will need to go back to the infirmary to get a post-cruciatus potion as someone has held this young man under the cruciatus curse for some time. I don't know exactly how long this was all I can tell you is that it was longer than five minutes but shorter than ten." She finished,  
  
Three glares returned to stare harder at Harry. He glared back "It's not as if I had time to tell you. What was I supposed to do. Please Mr. Riddle could you freeze your curse while I just list my various injuries to my overprotective protectors." He snarkily told them.  
  
Severus's glare turned into a smirk, Remus had to bite back a laugh but couldn't stop himself from grinning. Sirius's glare turned brittle he stared hard at Severus then turned to look at his godson "you are spending way too much time around that slimy greasy git." He snarled.  
  
"Listen to me you flea bitten mongrel, you ever talk to Harry like that again I will Hex you so hard and fast that it will make the cruciatus curse look like a tickle jinx." He bit out icily at Sirius before ignoring the man and walked over to Harry while looking through his robe pockets.  
  
"Boys," Snapped Madame Pomfrey. "If you have finished acting like you are second years do you think you could act your age while I see to my patient?" With that she started uncapping various vials and thrusting them into Harry's and glaring at him until he had finished the potions off.  
  
When Harry had finished with the various potions that Madame Pomfrey. He took the one that Severus was handing him and started to raise the vial to his lips. Before the small bottle reached them the bottle was snatched out of his hand.  
  
Poppy glared at Severus "What do you think you are doing with my patient?" She didn't even wait for an answer lifted the vial to her eyes and peered intently at the mixture.  
  
"It is a post-cruciatus potion. You said you didn't have one and as I did it would be a shame to make Harry wait for a potion when I had one on hand," Severus retorted  
  
"I will not give my patients inferior potions." Said Poppy. "This potion could be an inferior mixture."  
  
Throughout Poppy's diatribe into the post-cruciatus potion she hadn't seen the reactions of the four strangers as she was still looking at the potion. Harry and Remus had gone so still barely breathing. Sirius had perked up a large smile showing on his face.   
  
The worst reaction had been Severus's. He pulled himself up to his full height of six foot two inches. Looked haughtily down his nose at Madame Pomfrey "I am a potions Master. I don't make inferior potions." He bit out in a soft deadly voice.  
  
Harry reached out and placed a hand on Severus's arm. Severus looked at the hand then looked at Harry, who shook his head not wanting Severus to attack the Medi-witch with his rapier sharp tongue.  
  
Severus pulled his arm out from under Harry's hand, glared at Madame Pomfrey. And stalked back to his chair. He sat down stiffly scowling at a portrait of a former headmaster.  
  
Poppy having missed all this handed the potion to Harry who quickly downed it. He grimaced at the taste. "I suppose it's acceptable." The witch not realizing she was rubbing salt on a very open sore.  
  
Severus glared even harder at the witch, a snarl forming on his lips. No one had ever before questioned his potion making abilities. Well no one apart from that upstart half a brain idiot that was The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He opened his mouth ready to lay into the Medi-witch when he heard Harry calling his name,  
  
Harry looked at Severus willing him to hear him in his rage. Severus glared at him "Please don't." Harry plead. Severus's gaze softened a little bit. He nodded to Harry agreeing to his plea, then turned away and scowled at the portrait again.  
  
Madame Pomfrey still none the wiser of her near death by razor sharp tongue, started to walk to Severus to start doctoring on him. Harry saw what was going to happen and decided to step in. "Madame Pomfrey, Could you please sort Sirius's injuries first, and then Remus's. I will sort Severus's out when we get to our room."  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked like she was going to argue but then she looked at Severus for the first time since taking the potion off of Harry. She nodded to Harry and changed directions to Sirius.  
  
Harry let out a long breath that he didn't know he had been holding; He relaxed in to the back of the chair his head falling back his eyes closed. The different potions started to work and he fell into a semi sleep.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
While all this had been happening Albus had kept quiet. He had decided to let the contretemps play out. He would step in if he needed to but as it had played out he hadn't had to.  
  
He was starting to believe they were who they said they were. He remembered the Sirius, Remus and Severus that he had known from their school days before they had all died. He would have said there was no way in hell that Sirius and Severus could be in the same room without hexing each other.   
  
That is what had confused him when they had walked into his office. Even though they hadn't really talked to each there had been a decidedly lack of animosity on both sides. They had soon fallen into acting how he expected them to act.   
  
He looked at Severus Snape. He could see the scowling boy that he had once known in the man. His Severus had been killed when the Death eaters had found out he was a spy. He had only been nineteen when had died. The man in front of him was full of contradictions He was in in some ways harder than the Severus he had known and in other ways softer.  
  
Remus Lupin was easier to read he was exactly how he had remembered, a gentle intelligent man. With a backbone of steel loyal to those who warranted his loyalty. Kind to everyone even slytherins who would not give him the time of day. The Remus he had known had been stabbed by a relation of a victim, who had been killed by a werewolf. It didn't matter that Remus was no where near the vicinity of the accident. his lycanthropy was fairly well known. They hadn't even been able to get justice for Remus, as according to Ministry Policy werewolves are not human but beasts and therefore not covered by human laws.  
  
Sirius Black was completely different from the boy he had known. There were still flashes where the boy would shine through and even though both Sirius's were never completely still. The younger Sirius was filled with an excited energy quick to laughter bouncing around in exuberance. The Sirius sat in front of him was filled with a nervous restless energy He was gaunt, His hair straggly. His blue eyes were shadowed with pain.  
  
His gaze turned to the youngest man, the one calling himself Harry James Potter. He too had shadowed eyes and he could tell it was mainly the seventeen-year-old that was keeping Severus and Sirius apart. If he was Harry Potter it was going to cause a world of hurt for some of his professors. Reopening wounds that still had not healed fully. He wondered about the relationship between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. He could tell it was more than friendship. Just how far had it gone?  
  
Professor Dumbledor reached for a small bell that was on his desk and rung it. Almost instantly a house elf appeared with a small pop. "Ah Kali could you please get the suite of rooms on the fourth floor behind Rowena Ravenclaw ready for visitors please?" Asked Dumbledor. He ha decided to put them in a neutral room.  
  
"Yes Sir. Immediately sir, she replied as she popped back out of the Headmasters office. 


	4. Chapter 4

Please be gentle as this is my first sex scene.  
*  
Thank you for you nice reviews   
*  
Chapter 4  
*  
*  
Harry woke slowly, He remembered sitting down in the headmaster's office and no more. He stiffened slightly trying to work out where he was. He cautiously opened his eyes and looked round the room. He was in a big bed that had a blue and silver cover on. There was some light coming through the drawn curtains and the room was decorated in various shades of blue with silver edging.   
  
He started to stretch and came up against some resistance. Severus was spooned up behind him; his arm around Harry's waist his face pressed into the nape of harries neck and their legs tangled together. He slowly detangled them and turned over so he could look at Severus. In repose Severus still had a scowl on his face. Harry slowly reached out and stroked the face him front of him. His lover still looked tired so he decided to get up and have a shower, and let Severus rest.  
  
Before leaving the bed though he reached forward and brushed his lips against Severus's, he was just about to pull away when the lips below his responded. Severus's Tongue swiped over Harry's lower lip asking for entrance to the cavity behind. Entrance was granted straight away and Severus's tongue plunged in. Hot moist tongues slowly stroked and caressed each over. There was no battle for dominance, only a sharing of mutual love and desire.  
  
Severus reached for his lover and slowly rolled him onto his back pushing at the younger man until Severus lay on top of him. Harry's legs opened up for him so he could nestle in between. Severus bore his weight on his arms as his hands tangled in Harry's hair.   
  
The kiss intensified, as lips ground together slightly harder. Harry could feel his cock hardening. He could also feel Severus's cock hardening on his inner thigh. Harry brought a hand up and placed it on Severus's Head pulling him deeper into the kiss. His other hand stroked up and down Severus's pale back. Molding to the contours of the muscles.   
  
Severus broke the kiss and bit and kissed lightly down Harry's jaw line, until he came to Harry's ear his tongue came out and slowly drew the lobe into his mouth where he bit down lightly before kissing it better. Harry moved his head to give his lover better access to his neck.  
  
Harry moaned as his lover's mouth latched onto his skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Biting sucking nibbling and kissing the same spot.  
  
They both stiffened, as there was a knock at the door. "Harry, Snape it's time to get up." Called Sirius through the door. "Breakfast is here and Dumbledore is coming in an hour with Pomfrey. There are some clean clothes out here for you."  
  
"We'll be out soon." Harry managed to make the words form.  
  
Severus looked into the glazed eye of his lover "I am seriously going to use that man as potion ingredients one day."  
  
Harry gave a small laugh "Yes he can be annoying sometimes."  
  
Severus leaned down gave Harry a quick kiss and stood up. "Come on you go get a shower while I go get the clothes." He put on a bathrobe that was on a chair next to the bed and walked into the next room.  
  
Harry slowly stood up and looked around the room. There was another door in the bedroom and he made his way towards it. He opened the door and was glad to see a bathroom. He walked to the shower and turned the water on adjusting the temperature before stepping under the water.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Severus walked into the sitting room having just finished his shower and found his young lover eating breakfast and discussing the differences in the world that they knew and the one that they were currently in.  
  
"What do you think has happened?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Could it have been that we have managed to time travel without a time turner?" Asked Harry  
  
"No," answered Sirius, the other men looked at him questioningly. "When we were coming to this room last night I was looking around and I saw the Head Girl.  
  
"Who was it?" Asked Harry "Do any of us know her?"  
  
"Yes we all do. You know her best though Harry. It was Hermione"  
  
"'Mione?" Harry asked, Sirius nodded his head affirmatively.  
  
"I think that that rules out time travel then, what else could it be though. What's an alternative to time travel?" Asked Remus  
  
They carried on eating then all of them were thinking on their problem. "Lets look at the information that we have got now?" Said Severus, "One, We have all lived here but now are dead." They all winced at that. "Two, Miss Know it all Granger is still the head girl." Harry glared at Severus for calling Hermione a know it all.  
  
"Hagrid's hut was still there and we all saw that get demolished in the battle." Sirius put in.  
  
"There were no signs of a battle. Also Dumbledore and Poppy look the right ages." Remus points out. He looked at the others and Sirius and Severus nodded their heads agreeing with him. Harry didn't even acknowledge him as he looked deep in concentration. "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"I was thinking on something that you said earlier Remmy. When you mentioned the word alternative it struck a chord. I've been thinking on it at I've got a theory, but it sounds wacky."  
  
"Come on; give us your theory then." Severus said.  
  
"When I was at the Dursleys that last summer. There was a programme on the TV, which had this lad in, that managed to open a vortex between alternative universes. He got lost in one of them and ended up travelling these different dimensions." Harry gave them a few moments to digest this information before continuing "I think that we have travelled to an alternative universe. And I think it had something to do with that mist."  
  
None of them had heard the door opening as they had been to intent on their wonderings. "I think you could be right Harry." Came Professor Dumbledore's voice from behind them. "I was also thinking about this last night, and came to the same conclusion that if you are who you say you are, and I am starting to believe you are then alternative realities is the answer."  
  
"I thought that you didn't believe us Headmaster?" Queried Harry.  
  
"When you walked into my office yesterday I could see the resemblance of Sirius Severus and Remus in the men that I knew, that was all."  
  
"What made you start thing differently then?" Asked Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily at Sirius before he gave his reply. "The way you and Severus sniped at one another. Many a time I have seen the Sirius and Severus I knew do that to each other." Sirius grinned sheepishly and Severus scowled at the Headmaster.  
  
"Headmaster when are we going to do take the veritaserum?" Remus wanted to know.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey is going to check you all out, if she says you are fit enough to be administered the potion then after she has finished we will do it. If not then we wait for her all clear."  
  
Harry had wanted to ask the Headmaster a question and had put it off for various reasons but decided that he would ask now and see what would happen. "Professor, We worked out yesterday that I died at Godrics Hollow. I was wondering about my parents... er James and Lily Potter. Did they die there too or did they survive?"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Sirius and Remus was focusing on what Albus's answer would be. "Harry. I hope you can understand if I don't answer the question yet until we know for certain that you are Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape."  
  
"Yeah I understand." Said Harry, as he got up and went towards the window. He stood looking out over the grounds watching as Madame Hooch gave some students a flying lesson. Severus came up behind him and put his arms around him, hugging him from behind. Harry leaned back into Severus and sighed.   
  
Harry was wondering what was happening in his world. Had Ron and Hermione survived the battle? He wondered whether he had managed to kill Voldemort. Who had been killed who had survived. Were his friends worried about him and the others did they think that they were dead? He sighed again and Severus tightened his arms around him he turned his head and looked into his lover's eyes. " Thank you. I needed that hug."  
  
"You're welcome." They both turned to the door as it opened  
  
Poppy Pomfrey walked in and was soon checking them over. After she was done, she agreed that Sirius Severus and Remus could take the Veritaserum. But she would net let Harry take any form of truth potion for at least another two days until he had recovered from his injuries. She warned him not to use any sort of magic for at least two weeks and told him that she would see him tomorrow sometime.  
  
Harry was not very happy about that, as he didn't want to be kept in this room until he could prove that he was Harry Potter. He was also upset about not being able to use his magic. He felt like he was defenceless.  
  
Albus administered the Veritaserum to Severus first and wasn't very surprised when he answered that he was Severus Alexis Snape. His date of birth also tallied with the notes that Albus had on record. What did surprise him was what his job was and Severus had answered that he was the potion master for Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin. He also asked who the young man who came with them was and Severus answered with Harry's full name  
  
He moved onto Remus next. Remus answered that he was Remus Jacob Lupin. He answered that he was a full time member of the Order of the Phoenix and substitute teacher at Hogwarts. Yes he was a werewolf. He also asked who the young man was. Remus answered the same as Severus  
  
Albus got the biggest shock when Sirius after answering what his name was, gave his Job description as escaped convict. Albus decided that he had better get the whole story before the Veritaserum wore off. Sirius told the story of how Pettigrew had betrayed James and Lily. The murder of the twelve muggles and his imprisonment in Azkaban. He then told how he had escaped from Azkaban by changing into his Animagi form after seeing a photo in the paper of Ron's pet rat Scabbers which was Pettigrew in his Animagi form. He asked the same question as he had asked the other two men Sirius answered with "Harry James Potter."  
  
The Headmaster looked at Harry "I asked them who you were so you do not need to take any truth potion as they have all answered the same question with the same answer."  
  
"So what's going to happens now?"  
  
Albus surveyed the four gentlemen in front of him and thought about what he was going to say to them. "After what I have heard today I think this is going to be difficult on both sides. You asked me earlier if James and Lily Potter survived that night at Godrics Hollow, They both did and they are also both professors here. James is DADA and Lily is the Charms professor. They have a son in the fifth year. I can see how this will be hard for you gentlemen as well. They both have a free period this afternoon I will talk to them. After I will send a house elf for you."  
  
"Now I need to ask you about the relationship between Severus and Harry? I need to know exactly what type of relationship it is, How long it's been going on?"  
  
They told him how when Harry turned sixteen Voldemort was going to perform a ritual to bind Harry's life to his so he could draw on Harry's magic to try and kill him and Headmaster Dumbledore realized the only way to protect Harry was to bind him to someone else. They told how he had performed a spell to match Harry up with the strongest suitable wizard. which had been Severus. Harry's and Severus's horror, Sirius's anger and Remus's acceptance. How it was a sexual bond instead of being a brotherly one like they all had expected.  
  
Albus got up to leave then, it was lunchtime and he wanted to ask Lily and James to come and see him after lunch.  
  
"Albus before you leave there is just one question I hope you can answer for us?" Asked Remus.  
  
"What is it Mr Lupin?"  
  
"Is Voldemort dead or alive?"  
  
"Voldermort was thought to have died at Godrics Hollow we now know that he was bodiless. He was restored to his body just over two years ago." He opened the door. "A house elf will bring you lunch momentarily," he went out of the room.  
*  
* 


	5. Chapter 5

This is my longest chapter so far.  
*  
Just like to Thank t.a.g for pointing out my Dumbledore and Voldemort spelling mistakes   
*  
Also I'd like to thank Chrisie for the Severus Blushing mistake in the last chapter. I saw that was in there and was going to change it when my cat decided it was cuddle time and walked all over the keyboard after I had sorted that out I couldn't remember what it was I was changing. Hopefully the problem is now sorted.  
*   
Thank you to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy this.  
*  
Chapter 5  
*  
*  
Headmaster Dumbledore was sat at his desk in his office going through today's post while waiting for the Potters to arrive. Though he wasn't really getting any work done. He was thinking on the problem that had arrived yesterday. James and Lily had both taken the death of Harry very hard. When two years later they had had another child another boy, who they called Andrew Sirius Potter. They had become very overprotective of the boy and spoiled him rotten.  
  
He was startled out of his musings by Fawkes landing on his shoulder. The Phoenix rubbed his head against the headmaster's face giving a warble at the same time, lifting the old mans spirits a little. He stroked the bird's head and gave a sigh. "Difficult times are ahead for the Potters and our visitors. I'm hoping it's not going to be to bad though."  
  
He was broken out of his one sided conversation with Fawkes by a knock at his office door. "Come in." he called and waited for James and Lily to enter his office. He motioned over to the chairs that he had conjured and waited for them to sit down. "Tea?" He offered. Both Potters declined the tea just wanting to get to the point of this meeting. "Lemon drop?" Again they declined.  
  
Lily looked hard at Dumbledore and searched his face for any signs of what this meeting was about. She looked into his blue eyes and noticed that the twinkle was almost nonexistent. This increased her anxiety and she reached for James's hand and held tightly to it.   
  
The old wizard clasped his hands together, took a deep breath and looked at the Potters across from him. "Yesterday four men walked into my office, They all showed signs of battle to different degrees though I didn't enquire what battle they were in." James and Lily looked at him intently wondering what all this had to do with them They offered to be questioned under veritaserum to verify their identities, which I did this morning."  
  
James was wondering where this was going "Albus what his this to do with us?"  
  
Albus peered at him through his half moon glasses. He ignored James's question for the moment. "They will all be staying at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future until we can find a way to send them home. I am hoping that a couple of them will be able to take up positions here, to help us out."  
  
"Yes but Albus what has this got to do with us?" Lily repeated her husband's question.  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath "their names are Severus Snape. Remus Lupin" a small gasp came from Lily. "Sirius Black."  
  
"Moony Padfoot!" Exclaimed James.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them both took another deep breath, and clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"Come on Sir, Who's the last person?" Asked James excitedly thoughts running through his head, who could it be. He couldn't wait to see Padfoot and Moony again and hoped that another of his friends had come. He was also thinking along the lines of a time turner. "Arabella? Lizzy? How did they get hold of a time turner?"  
  
Lily was being quiet through all of this she was watching the Headmaster and she didn't think if it was a time turner accident. Albus looked too worried for it to be something so easily explained.  
  
"No James, it's none of them." Albus looked at the Potters. "The last person who arrived yesterday was a young man. His name is Harry James Potter!"  
  
"What!" Both Potters jumped to their feet. "It can't be him Harry's dead. He died Sixteen years ago." Continued Lily her voice laden with pain and grief. James just grabbed his wife and pulled her to him in a tight hug.  
  
The old wizard looked at her in compassion. "I'm sorry Lily. But he is Harry Potter. Mr Lupin Mr Black and Mr Snape you see are the same age as you two. We were talking about what had happened and we have come to a tentative conclusion that they are from a different dimension,"  
  
The Potters sat back down still keeping hold of each other. Their thoughts racing all over the place.  
  
Lily didn't know if she could face seeing the man who was her son but who wasn't. How would she react to him? How would he react to James and her? She didn't think she could answer that until she actually met him. What did he look like? Her Harry had looked like a younger version of James when he was a baby. These were just a few of the thoughts running through her head.  
  
James as well was thinking about Harry, as well as Sirius and Remus. About how his entire world had collapsed.   
  
It had all started at Godrics Hollow on October the 31st 1981. They had come into information that James and Lily Potter were targets of Voldemort because they were know agents for The Order of the Phoenix as well as being outspoken in their opposition to Voldemort's way of thinking.   
  
Professor Dumbledore had suggested going under the 'fidelius Charm' for a couple of months as a temporary protection until something more permanent could be devised. This they had done choosing Godrics Hollow as the safe house. A friend had betrayed them. Peter Pettigrew. That Halloween Voldemort had come to their Hideaway.  
  
It was James's turn to put Harry down for the night. Harry had been in his cot only 10 minuets James had gone into the bathroom to talk to Lily while she was having a bath.   
  
They heard a loud noise downstairs as the front door exploded inwards, James had ran to protect Harry while Lily dragged a bathrobe on. He hadn't made it Harry's bedroom was the first door at the top of the steps and when James had opened the bathroom door He had seen Voldemort walking into the Babies bedroom. A couple of death eaters that had been behind Voldemort saw him and they had begun fighting. Lily had joined in when she was able. They had just managed to defeat the death eaters when they had seen a green flash that they dreaded and heard an unearthly scream.  
  
They had run to Harry's room and had seen a sight they would never forget. Voldemort was dead on the floor and Peter Pettigrew was climbing out the bedroom window carrying a crying Harry. They had stilled knowing how clumsy Peter could be. James had told him that they would let him go if only he would hand Harry over.   
  
Instead Peter had tried to move faster and had fallen out the window taking Harry with him. Lily and James had raced sown the steps and outside to underneath Harry's bedroom window. They had found their son barely breathing; there was no sign of Pettigrew. They had rushed Harry to St Mungo's but it was too late He had died of his injuries later that night. Peter Pettigrew was not seen or heard since then.  
  
A couple of months later Sirius had disappeared while working as an Auror. From what they had been able to work out He had been working on tracking down death eaters mainly Peter Pettigrew. They had learned that he had been given an anonymous tip off about Pettigrew, it had been a trap to capture him. The death eaters that hadn't been captured, had planned to make the Potter's pay for the death of their master.  
  
Sirius had been the first. He was missing for two weeks before his body had been found. The Magi-topsy listed that he had been held under the cruciatus curse until his mind had snapped. He had been beaten and whipped. He had sustained numerous broken bones as well. The worst was that numerous people had repeatedly raped him. Finally he had been killed by having his neck slashed open.  
  
His Body was found in a abandoned flat in Knockturn Alley with a message written in Sirius own blood on one of the walls stating that this was payback for the Potters being involved in the Dark Lords death.  
  
A week after Sirius's funeral James had gone to see Remus as he hadn't seen him since the funeral. Remus was blaming James and Lily for Sirius death. James was hurting from both Harry's and Sirius's death. They had got into an argument and Remus had told James that it was his fault that Sirius was dead. James had stormed away from Remus and did not seen him alive again.  
  
Remus had left the country and hadn't returned till two years later. Lily had given birth to Andrew a month earlier. Remus had gone to see lily to start making amends and to rebuild his friendship with the Potters. She had agreed to talk with James about it and had arranged to owl Remus later that week.  
  
Two days later they had received an owl from Professor Dumbledore telling them that Remus had been killed by a wizard whose daughter had been killed by a werewolf six months earlier. The wizard didn't care that Remus hadn't killed his daughter he was just out killing any werewolf he could.  
  
James and Albus had tried to get justice for Remus but the ministry because of a three hundred-year-old law didn't class werewolves as human. James, Albus and lily were still trying to get that law changed.  
  
James came out of his thoughts and noticed Lily looking at him. They turned to The Headmaster.  
  
"Would you like some more time, before meeting them?"  
  
"No I think it would be best to get this other and done with." Decided James   
  
"Ok I'll send Kali for them then." Albus rung the bell on his desk and when the house elf arrived gave her instructions.  
*  
*_______________________________________________________________________________  
*  
*  
Remus and Severus were sitting on a couch in the sitting room watching the other to pace. The tension in the room was increasing with every minute that they were kept waiting. Harry walked over to the couch and flopped down next Severus. He sat and fidgeted for a minute before he stood up and continued pacing. He was scared. He didn't know if he could do this. He walked over to the window and looked out over the Quidditch pitch longing to be out there flying. When he flew his worries got left behind. He wished he had his Firebolt with him He turned around looking at Severus and Severus could see the longing in his eyes to fly  
  
"You can fly later if you need to."   
  
Harry stared his lover for a couple of minutes before giving a shallow nod and he continued to pace.   
  
Sirius was in the same state as Harry. Would his friends be his friends still or had they grown apart. Would they blame him for Harry being brought up by the Dursley's? What would their reaction be to Harry and Severus's relationship? He stopped short and turned to his godson. "What are you going to tell them about your relationship with Severus?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, I think I'll play it by ear. See how they react to me first. And I know this sounds bad but I don't think my relationship with Sev is anything to do with them. And if they need to know I think it's best that it comes from me.' He told Sirius giving him a subtle warning.  
  
Sirius grinned slightly at him telling that his warning had been noted.  
  
"What if they want to know stuff about me, which I can't or don't want to talk about?"  
  
"What stuff?" Asked Remus gently  
  
"Oh you know the small stuff, being parselmouth. You know as soon as any one finds that out that I am parselmouth they immediately assume I'm a Voldie wannabe. But if I tell them that I can talk to snakes, be upfront about it they still assume I'm his wannabe." Harry stopped took a deep breath and continued "What happens if I see someone that I know and I cant control my reaction too. They might want to know why that was my reaction, and what if I can't tell them."  
  
Severus stood up and went to Harry pulling into his arms. "Just remember whatever happens I am here for you,"  
  
"Same goes for us Harry, Moony and I will always be here for you. Okay?"  
  
Harry gave him a small smile "Okay Padfoot."  
  
Harry leaned into his lover his arms snaked around Severus and he laid his head on Severus's chest. He took a deep breath inhaling the scent that was uniquely Severus and closed his eyes trying to relax. He found it hard when he could hear Sirius pacing up and down.  
  
Remus was watching his own lover throughout this and decided to follow Severus's example and try and calm his mate down. He knew that Sirius was calmer in his dog form so he decided to try that. "Sirius transform and come and sit on the sofa next to me please."   
  
Sirius transformed and jumped up onto the sofa and laid his head on Remus's lap. He looked up mournfully into Remus's eyes as Remus started to stroke the dog. A few minutes later Sirius slowly started to relax under Remus's ministrations. That is until there was a small pop indicating the arrival of a house elf.  
  
"Master Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office." She announced before she popped off again  
  
Sirius transformed back and grabbed Remus's hand. "You ready for this Harry?".  
  
"No." Replied Harry, as he walked over to the door. He turned back to the others "just one more thing can we please not tell them why I can't do magic for two weeks."  
  
"We'll try to keep it quiet. But if we can't we will tell you why we have told them okay?" Remus told him.   
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They left their rooms and started the walk to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office.  
Severus was worried about how this was going to turn out, he didn't want his lover hurt and he could tell in this situation everyone was going to get hurt. This was going to be about minimising the hurt. He hoped that the Potters would accept Harry not as their son but as some sort of relation. He hoped that when they found out about Harry and his relationship they would give them the chance to explain about it.   
  
He was that deep in thoughts that he hadn't noticed that they had arrived at the gargoyle. And he bumped into Remus. Sirius and Harry were just standing staring at the door he could see that Harry was trembling slightly. He grabbed one of his lovers's hands and gave it a small squeeze. He then turned to the gargoyle and gave the password.  
  
They slowly walked up the steps and again Harry and Sirius stopped and stared at the door. "Well are you going to knock on the damn thing," he inquired. Raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius knocked on the door. After hearing a "Come in Gentlemen." From in the room he opened the door and walked in.  
  
Albus motioned the four men into the room and told them to sit down. "James Lily this is Professor Severus Snape Mr Sirius Black Professor Remus Lupin and Mr Harry Potter.   
  
The four men stared at the Potters as Albus continued the introductions. "Mr's Snape Black Lupin and Potter this is Professor James Potter and Professor Lily Potter. They all shook hands in a daze, then sat down.  
  
"Tea, anyone?" Everyone declined but all found that they had a cup of hot sweet tea in their hands. No one said a word so Albus decided that he would ask each of them a question until they started asking each other.  
  
"Professor Snape, could you tell us what you teach please?"   
  
Severus looked closely at Professor Dumbledore knowing the old man knew the answer to that question and realized what was happening he gave Dumbledore a slight nod. "I am the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts."  
  
"James could you tell us what you teach please?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"I am the defence against dark arts teacher." James replied.  
  
"Remus how long have you know Sirius?"  
  
"I met Sirius on the Hogwarts Express along with James Potter Lily Evans and the rat.  
I have been Sirius's partner since the sixth year." He thought it was a bit too early to mention Sirius's incarceration in Azkaban.  
  
Everyone from both worlds had a good idea who the 'Rat' was and decided that they didn't want to get into that subject yet.  
  
"Sirius what was your best subject at school?"  
  
Sirius thought on this a bit and with a slight smile on his lips answered "I guess my best subjects would have been detention and Pranking." Everyone laughed at that except for Severus. Who curled his lip having been on the receiving end of a lot of those pranks.  
  
"Lily what house was you in at school?"  
  
"I was in Gryffindor along with Sirius Remus and James."  
  
Lily who had been staring at Harry was waiting for Albus to ask Harry a question because she had seen the scar on his forehead and wanted to know what it was but didn't want to be the first to ask him a question.  
  
"Harry could you tell us which house you are in who your friends are and what your status in the school is?"  
  
"I am also in Gryffindor, My two best friends and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I am Head Boy and been Quidditch captain since my fifth year."  
  
James looked interested. "What position do you play and how long have you been on the team?"  
  
Harry stared at the man who had his dad's name and face. It was like he was looking at an older version of himself except for his green eyes. 'I play Seeker and I have played since half an hour into my first lesson in the first year."  
  
"Youngest player in a century." Sirius told James and lily proudly.  
  
The Potters smiled slightly and Lily decided to ask her question.  
  
"Harry, that scar on your forehead how did you get it?"  
  
Harry immediately stiffened up and his hand came up to his fringe to try and hide it. He turned to study Lily "I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"No that's alright. I was just wondering, as I have never seen a scar shaped like that before." Lily was definitely interested in that scar now.   
  
Dumbledore was intrigued by that scar now as well but saw that Harry was getting uncomfortable so instead of asking questions he decided to discuss what was going to happen. "Since we don't know how to get you back to your own world yet I was hoping you could help us out. Our care of magical creatures Professor left to live in America at the end of last year I was wondering if you would be willing to take that position Remus?"  
  
"I would be honoured Headmaster." Remus replied.  
  
"I also need a potions teacher, we haven't had a good teacher in that position for a few years and this year we have been using substitute teachers. Severus would you be willing to fill that post for me?"  
  
"I will as long as you don't complain that I am too harsh with the students."  
  
At this Harry snorted trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Have you got a problem with that, Potter?" Severus snarled at Harry  
  
Harry couldn't hold back any longer and peel after peel of laughter rang throughout the office. Everyone looked at Harry wondering if he had gone insane, finally he managed to calm down a bit before turning to the Headmaster  
  
"Sir, Is there a seventh year Gryffindor called Neville Longbottom?"  
  
'Yes Mr Longbottom is a seventh year Gryffindor at this. Quite a shy nervous young man at that." Albus replied   
  
Harry cracked up again this time joined by Sirius and Remus. Severus glared at them.  
  
"Is there a problem with Mr Longbottom I should be aware of?" Dumbledore enquired.  
  
"No sir there isn't. Potter, Black and Lupin just need to visit St Mungo's." Replied Severus.  
  
Sirius who had heard the story of the boggart decided to enlighten Professor Dumbledore and soon had Dumbledore James and Lily laughing along with them. They had all seen Neville's Gran's hat too.   
  
This broke the tension and they started conversing easier. Dumbledore stood up and walked over and got the sorting hat and came back. "Harry I think it would be best if you go to classes but first we must sort you."  
  
"Okay." Harry agreed and the hat was put on his head. "Just put me in Gryffindor and we will get on fine." He told the hat.   
  
"Mmm Harry Potter I see you have met another one of me. You would fit in any house but Slytherin would be perfect for you." The hat spoke to Harry.  
  
"Maybe but I would be happiest in Gryffindor. I am a Gryffindor. I had this argument with the other you and it put me in Gryffindor."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to try Slytherin for a change?"   
  
"You are stubborn aren't you?" Harry sighed "Let me put it this way for you. Do you really want to put the Headmaster to the trouble of having to find another way to sort the first years next year?"  
  
"See that is very Slytherin of you. I like my job so I will put you in GRYFFINDOR." The Hat shouted the last word.  
  
Severus was the only person in the room that knew the hat tried to put Harry in Slytherin quirked his eyebrow at Harry, who nodded back to him silently telling him that this hat too had tried that too.  
  
"Mr Potter I am going to call Professor McGonagal to take you to your house, even though you know where it is. This will give her an opportunity to get to know you slightly. Also I would like to ask you not to tell any one your last name and about your relationship with the Potters until everyone that needs to be told can be. You can tell them where you are from but try not to be to specific."  
  
"Yes sir," reluctantly agreeing but not liking it, he hated lying having been lied to most of his life." If you don't mind Sirius I will use your name."  
  
"I would be honoured if you used my name Harry." Getting up he hugged him knowing how Harry felt about lying  
  
"Albus before you ring for Minerva, I think Harry should be told about Andrew." Lily told the headmaster.  
  
'Yes I quite agree. Mr Black," He addressed Harry "The Professors Potters have a son who is a fifth year Gryffindor you will probably be introduced in you common room. We are telling you about him now so you don't react badly when you meet him."  
  
Harry thought being called Harry Black was going to take some getting used to. "Okay, what about supplies and clothes?"  
  
"There will be a trunk arriving soon with clothes, schoolbooks and supplies for you." Replied the headmaster. I think also we will alter your appearance slightly until all concerned parties can be told who you really are?"  
  
Harry scowled "Lengthening my hair should do it. Since I had my eyes fixed lengthening my hair should be all it takes." So the Headmaster performed a charm and Harry's hair grew till it was half way down his back.   
  
"Yes that does seem to change how you look. Would you like me to hide your scar for you?"  
  
"No thank you Sir." Harry took a step back and turned to Severus Sirius and Remus. "You can tell them after I have gone." They agreed to.  
  
Dumbledore turned to the fire and threw a pinch in "Minerva McGonagal's Office" when her head appeared in the fire he asked her to come to his office. Then he stood up and went to a cupboard that was hidden behind a portrait. He withdrew a Nimbus 2002 and handed it to Harry. "I want you to get some use out of this if you can."   
  
Harry smiled at the Headmaster. "Thank you sir I will look after for you and will definitely get some use out of it knowing that as soon as McGonagal left him in Gryffindor Tower that the Quidditch pitch would be his first port of call.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Deputy Headmistress McGonagal entered the office. He introduced Harry to her and explained that he had been sorted into her house and could she show Mr Black to his house. He asked her to come back to his office after she had delivered Harry to his knew home so he could explain the situation with her.  
  
"Before Harry left he held his hand out to James "It's been nice meeting you Professor." He repeated this with. Lily.  
  
Harry and McGonagal left the office and walked to the Gryffindor tower. McGonagal explained the rules of her house along the way. They reached the fat lady and McGonagal gave the password "Carpe Diem. Then she showed him the seventh year dorms told him that classes were still in session for another hour and a half and that he would be introduced that night at dinner which was served at six pm.  
  
She then left him in the common room and Harry left himself making his way to the Quidditch pitch  
*  
* 


End file.
